


Missed

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they only see each other briefly while she is in King's Landing, Catelyn and Ned make the most of the time that they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

They had continued their conversation when they were first left alone, talking of what they must do next, but they fell silent soon enough, Ned simply pressing her close to him. Catelyn leaned into his embrace, trying not to think about anything else, trying to convince herself that, at least for these few moments, nothing was wrong.

“Cat,” Ned said softly. “Gods, Cat, I have missed you.”

“And I have missed you,” she said. His hands stroked her hair, the touch gentle and familiar. She couldn’t count all the times he’d stroked her hair just like this as they’d sat together in her chambers at Winterfell or as they’d lain beside each other after making love.

The thought brought a flush to her cheeks. She hadn’t let herself think much about such things since she’d last seen Ned. There had been far too many other things going on, things that needed her attention. At first, she’d been too consumed by worry over Bran to think of anything else, and on her journey to King’s Landing she’d wanted to concentrate on the dangers that faced her family, not to lie awake in her cabin at night wishing that she were in Ned’s arms. But now she was in his arms, and somehow it didn’t seem close enough, not with all their clothing between them.

“I have missed everything about you, Ned,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. She made the kiss long enough that there was no way he could mistake her meaning. Perhaps this wasn’t the time or the place—she’d seen too well, even in her brief time here, that you weren’t ever truly alone in King’s Landing—but Catelyn found that she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wouldn’t be here long, after all, and she didn’t know when she would see Ned again. She wanted to lie with her husband. After everything that had happened since the king came to Winterfell, she needed this badly. She needed the comfort and the pleasure of being with Ned. She needed the familiarity of being in his arms, where she felt secure, where no one was trying to hurt anyone she loved.

When they broke the kiss, Ned was looking at her in a way that made her feel very sure that he needed all that too. And if she hadn’t been sure, his next words would have certainly convinced her. “We should have taken that bedchamber.”

She smiled at him, almost laughing in her gladness at being with him again. “I’ll take you to the room where I’m to stay tonight,” she said. “It’s rather small, I’m afraid, but there is a bed.” And his look in response warmed her, even as it made her want to tease him. “Are you so eager for a rest, my lord?”

He caught her up for another kiss, and his voice was low when he replied, “I assure you, my lady, I have no wish to rest.”

“Then come with me,” she said, all desire to tease gone as she led him from the room. What she wanted now was simply Ned.

The second they had the door fairly closed she grabbed at him. “I need you, Ned,” she told him. “I need you very badly.”

“And I need you.” Ned moved her to the bed, and she sat down, trying to pull off her clothing and wishing that her hands would respond to her wishes more easily. Ned stopped her struggles, taking her hands in his and kissing her palms impossibly gently. “Do they hurt badly?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not so much anymore. They just don’t work as I’d like them to.”

“Then allow me to help you, Cat,” he said, and he released her hands to begin undressing her. He removed her boots and stockings first, and then he unlaced her gown. She was able to do the less precise bits herself, slipping out of the gown and of her smallclothes, and as she did that Ned untied the cord at the end of her braid, loosening her hair and running his fingers through it. When she lay naked on the bed, he looked at her in a way that made it nearly impossible to breathe normally.

“You are so beautiful, Cat,” Ned murmured. “Just so…so beautiful.” There was lust in his kiss, but there was also tenderness, and Catelyn wanted to lose herself in them both.

“I want to see you too,” she told him, and he nodded and began undressing.

“I thought of you,” he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “On the journey to King’s Landing, Cat, I…I thought of you.”

“What did you think about?” Catelyn asked.

“How much I wished you could be with me,” Ned said, and Catelyn watched his face as he spoke, noting the emotions that she’d once thought hard to make out, listening to the words of the sort that he never said when they were not alone. “I wanted you beside me, Cat, to talk to, and I wanted you like this, too.” He was naked now too, and he leaned close to her as he added, “I wanted to touch every part of you, Cat. I thought of that.”

Just speaking about it wasn’t enough. “Then come here,” she said, and she pulled him down to her.

Ned was as eager as she, and their kisses were almost frantic at first. Catelyn opened her mouth as soon as his lips touched hers, feeling as though she couldn’t get enough of him; the two of them broke apart only to get air and then returned to each other as quickly as they could. Pressed together as their bodies were, she could feel him growing hard against her, and it only increased her own desire. She moaned in appreciation as he moved away from her mouth and began kissing down her neck, the kisses every bit as eager as the ones that had come before. Then he stopped abruptly, and her moan changed to one of frustration.

“Why are you stopping?” she asked. “Please don’t stop, Ned.”

When Ned looked at her, though, his expression had changed—the arousal was still there, but it had become mixed with seriousness. “I was only thinking…well, we don’t have that much longer, Cat.” He gently brushed a lock of hair back from her face. “So we should take our time with what we do have. I was going too fast.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Catelyn said, trying not to think about the truth in what he’d said. _We don’t have that much longer. Oh, Ned, when will I see you again?_

He smiled at her. “I know. And it’s difficult not to go too fast. It’s been too long.”

“Believe me, I know that,” Catelyn said. She pulled him into another kiss then, thinking about what he’d said to her just now. Her Ned wasn’t one to put much into words, but she knew what he’d meant. She knew that he was feeling many of the same worries that she was feeling now—and many of the same wants. “We’ll make it last, my love,” she said. “But there is also such a thing as not going fast enough. And unless you start touching me again right now…” And she sighed in pleasure as his lips returned to her neck and his hands moved down to cup her breasts.

Some of the franticness was gone, though. There was certainly nothing to complain of in the way that Ned was touching her now, but it was slower, more lingering. His mouth joined his hands on her breasts, kissing and licking and teasing, making her almost desperate. The coherent part of her mind, though, thought about what Ned was doing. He was trying to give her as much pleasure as he could, she knew, to chase her fears away just as she needed them chased, to show her that he loved her in a way that came easily to them both. And she wanted to do the same for him.

She pushed at his shoulders, shifting their positions so that she lay atop him, where she could easily kiss her way down his chest. “I’ve missed you, Ned,” she murmured.

His hands were in her hair again. “I’ve missed you too.”

She pressed a kiss just below his navel and heard him draw in his breath. “I need you.”

His hands felt so good there. “Need you, Cat.”

_I need you with me always. I don’t want to leave you tomorrow._ She didn’t say the words aloud. She knew what they both had to do, and so did he, and she didn’t want to make it hurt more, and she didn’t want to think about it now. Instead, she took Ned’s cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. He groaned as she sucked—sometimes a wordless sound, sometimes her name—and she liked hearing it. She remembered when she’d first heard of such an act, from gossiping maids at Riverrun who didn’t know that she was nearby. She’d been terribly shocked and had hoped that when she married, her husband would never ask such a thing of her. And Ned hadn’t, of course—he hadn’t wanted to demand anything, she knew, especially in their early days together. He’d always made sure to do things that brought her pleasure, though, and after a while she hadn’t been the shocked young girl anymore. She’d wanted to do this for him. She remembered blushing when she asked him if he would like it and the answering blush on his face when he said yes, he would, if she truly wanted to. But nothing about pleasing each other embarrassed either of them now. Catelyn knew just how to use her mouth to get those groans from him, and if she closed her eyes now it was just like any night back in Winterfell, back before.

She knew what came next, too: the soft touch on her shoulder, the “Stop, Cat.” She stopped, raising her head and smiling up at Ned. “Gods, Cat, you are so…you feel too good,” he said, and she could hear from his breathing that he was trying very hard to stay in control. She lay beside him, giving him those moments, and when he looked at her again, he was grinning. “And in any case, I believe it is your turn,” he said. Almost before she could draw breath, she was lying on her back and Ned’s mouth was in between her legs, and the pleasure was already starting to build. She so loved it when he did this, and she knew that he liked it too, that it wasn’t something he did just because he felt he had to. That knowledge made the pleasure all the sweeter, made her almost melt with tenderness towards him even as the touch of his tongue made her nearly go mad, made her tug on his hair and try to pull him closer.

“Please, Ned,” she moaned. “Please.” And then there was nothing else in the world but the feeling of his mouth on her, giving her just what she needed, bringing her closer and closer until she reached her peak.

Her body needed to rest for a moment, but Catelyn didn’t want things to stop for too long. Ned was right: they didn’t have that much time now, and she couldn’t face the idea of wasting any of it. As soon as her limbs were able, she grabbed for Ned again. “Come here, my love,” she said. “I want you to make love to me.”

He kissed her as he moved on top of her, and his voice was very sweet when he answered. “My lady, I am very happy to grant that request.”

It hadn’t been that long since they’d last seen each other, really. They had been separated for much longer before—during Robert’s Rebellion, although she hadn’t loved him yet then, and during the Greyjoy rebellion, of course, and various other times when he’d had to visit his bannermen. But somehow it still seemed like a very long time since they had lain together like this, with Ned moving inside her and looking down at her so tenderly and bringing her so much pleasure. Catelyn was used to having him with her every night, and now, with everything so confusing and frightening, she let herself hold onto the feel of this, familiar and good and reassuring. Nothing could go wrong right here and now, at least, not with Ned, not like this. She grasped at him to hold him as tightly as she could, forgetting all about her hands, thinking only of keeping him with her. He held her tightly as well, and he said her name over and over. “Cat,” she heard, “Cat, Cat,” and she reached her peak again at the feeling of his fingers on her sex, and she felt Ned shiver in her arms as he reached his own.

He didn’t seem to want to let her go, and she had no desire for him to do so either. She knew it must be hot for him—it was far warmer than her chambers at home, after all—but they lay close together all the same. Catelyn wrapped her arms around Ned, pressing her head beneath his chin, and felt his hands moving through her hair and down her back, caressing her. One of his hands brushed her stomach, and she wondered briefly if perhaps they had made a babe, if there might soon be at least some good news for them to share.

“Might I stay with you for a bit longer?” Ned asked.

“Of course,” Catelyn said. A bit longer was not enough, of course, but they both knew that, and there was no point in saying it.

“Talk to me of how you’ve been, love,” she said. “Tell me more of the girls. And I shall tell you of the boys.” She leaned her head against him as he began to talk. No, they did not have much longer. But they would spend what time they had on each other and their family, and they would make as much of it as they could.


End file.
